The Connection Between Us
by Sherlock Marple
Summary: Red threads...It is said that the one who has your end of the red thread will be your soulmate. Ryoma ,who just returned from America to study in Japan at his grandmother's request, finally found the one who has his end of his thread. Who could it be?
1. Part 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the whole Prince of Tennis series, so there.

**Warning: **This is a shounen-ai fiction, thus it involves boy x boy relationship. In some parts, there might be angst.

**Note: **_Italics_ are thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P R O L O G U E**

_When I was young, my grandmother has told me about the threads of destiny especially the red ones. She told me that the one who has my end of the red thread will be my destined one. My soul mate. I didn't believe her immediately, of course, so I jokingly asked what if my destined one would have the same gender as mine. At first, she glared at me but she nonchalantly said that it doesn't matter as long as you care and cherish one another. I was about to ask her again when she suddenly stood up and told me to follow her to her study._

_As we came in the study, she immediately snapped her fingers to cast a room-sealing spell to prevent other people from overhearing our conversation. Then, she pointed to the portrait where a serious-looking yet handsome gentleman stood beside a strikingly beautiful lady with a bewitching smile, who was sitting in an elegant chair, in a flourishing rose garden and she said…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Flashback)

"Ryo-kun, did I tell you about them?" She was looking at me quite seriously.

I shook my head. "You only told me about that lady. She's the 125th Hiiragizawa, isn't she?"

She softened her look a bit. "I'm glad that you remember, Ryo-kun. You tend…to forget things." I stuck out my tongue at her but she merely laughed as she continued. "What if I told you that the lady there is actually a man?"

I was shocked with that truth. "You're joking, right, grandma? She's too beautiful to be a man."

She sighed resignedly. "I know you would say that, but I'm afraid that's the truth."

"But why would she…I mean, he do that? Did anyone from his family know his secret?" I sat at a comfortable sofa right across the portrait as she also sat beside me.

"It's the whole family secret, Ryo-kun. His true name is Tsukishiro Hiiragizawa, the younger twin of Kyouya Mikage. I take it that you know Kyouya Mikage." I simply nodded. "Ever since time, our clan has been watched by both our allies and our enemies. You know the tradition that the younger twin, who came from the direct line and who has the mark, will become the next head of the Hiiragizawa clan. Just like you." She glanced at the portrait. "During his time, the enemy side, especially the Fukada clan, was planning to kidnap him after they heard that his mother gave birth to them but the clan managed to thwart their plan when they announced that the other twin died. Thus, the deception started. He became Kyouya's younger sister, Tsukihime and dressed and acted like a lady."

I started to get curious about the 125th Hiiragizawa's past. "How did he and that guy meet? I suppose he was closely guarded by our ancestors."

"He was. But one day, his father and Kyouya were summoned by the Emperor to come to his summer palace in Kyoto to discuss some things so his father decided to bring along him and his mother. There, they met, fell for each other and lived happily ever after." She abruptly finished the story.

I couldn't help but whine at my grandmother's obvious cut of his story. "Come on, grandmother. I think there's more to the story than it looks and you know I hate cliffhangers."

She merely chuckled at me as she ruffled my hair. "Not to worry, my dear Ryoma. You'll experience their story soon enough."

I gave her a confused look. "EH?! What do you mean by that, grandmother?"

She serenely smiled at me and then, glanced again at the portrait. "Soon, my dear, soon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On that day, I forgot to ask if they were connected by the red thread but when I looked back at the portrait, I saw a thin red line tied at their little fingers. I guess they were destined for each other._

_Yet I was confused when she said those words…_You'll experience their story soon enough…_Even when my family left for the States, those words stuck on my mind that made me unconsciously look at my little finger every time if there's a red thread tied on it._

_When my family came back here in Japan, I was about to lose hope in knowing my destined one when finally and unexpectedly… I found him._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction. Please review fairly and objectively. Thank you.


	2. Part 1: Chap 1: The Worried Twin

**Thanks for your words of encouragement, everyone. I was happy to read the reviews although at that time, my mind was a wreck after writing that prologue. I hope you'll keep on following my story.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series, so there.

**Warning: **The characters might go OOC.

**Note: **When I first wrote this story, this character was supposed to be dead. After a few rereading of my rough draft of this story, I decided to make some changes so she lived. Anyway, this character does play an important role in this story. So...on with the story then...

The _italics _here means Ryoma's dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART ONE**

**CHAPTER ONE **

It was a bright spring morning as Ryoma was still asleep in his bed, tired from the celebration yesterday. Then, a girl quietly came in with the intention of waking him up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was walking around the castle as he was looking for his cat. "Karu...Karu...Where are you?" He kept on calling out for his cat until he heard a soft mewl not so far from where he was. He went there immediately until he saw his cat being carried by a handsome young man. "Karu, there you are." As he came near to get his cat from the young man, their hands accidentally touched and after he got the cat, a thin red thread suddenly appeared to his sight. He murmured. "Oh, my-" He looked at the young man and smiled at him. "Thank you for finding my cat, my lord. May I know your name?"_

_The young man, struck with the beauty of the cat's owner, said as he also smiled, "Kunimitsu Yamamoto. And you are?" _

_Charmed with his smile, the cat's owner replied, _"_I'm Tsukihime." _

"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!" Reiko Echizen, his energetic twin sister, immediately pulled his blanket off on him. "It's the first day of school and I don't want to be late." Then, she sat on his bed as she watched him slowly waking up.

Ryoma grumbled as he slowly sat up on his bed. "What's with you today, Reiko? Maybe you have eaten a lot of ice cream yesterday." He yawned as he stretched his arms. "It looks like you're gaining weight."

Conscious about her figure, Reiko looked and touched herself for sudden bulge or bump. When she saw her younger twin's teasing eyes, she pouted. "You're awful, Ryo." Ryoma laughed at her remark as he left the bed to open his windows. She looked at him while he drew back the curtains. "Ne, Ryoma..."

He turned around and saw Reiko looking worriedly at him. "What is it, Reiko?"

Reiko was about to say something when she heard their mother calling at them downstairs. Then, she shook her head. "Hmm...It's nothing." She stood up and opened the door. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." Then, she quickly shut the door.

Ryoma, puzzled with Reiko's mood change, stared at the closed door for a while and he sighed. "You really worry about me too much, Reiko." Then, he went to his bathroom to take a bath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, Ryoma and Reiko were at the gate with their mother, who gave out last reminders.

"Reiko, remember not to call Ryoma "otouto" at school. He's enrolled under a different name." Rinko was fixing Reiko's ribbon on her uniform and then, patted Ryoma's head. "Ryoma, Grandmother called earlier and said that your studies starts today after your classes. Her driver will wait for you outside." Ryoma nodded.

Reiko looked at her mother pleadingly. "Mom, can I go with Ryoma for his studies?

Rinko, seeing her daughter's pleading eyes, can only give her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan. Your grandmother doesn't want any distractions during your brother's studies."

Reiko was about to cry as she whined. "But, Mom, Ryoma needs…" She was immediately pacified by Ryoma who understood how she felt. "Don't worry, Rei. Maybe after my studies, we could play tennis."

"Thank you, Ryo." Reiko hugged him. "For understanding me." Then, she released him. "Although you have to hold true to your promise." Ryoma smiled as he saw his sister smiled again.

Rinko, who was worried about Reiko's overprotectiveness over her twin, also smiled after seeing them smiling to each other. "Now, go, you two. Sakuno will be waiting for the two of you at the school gates."

Reiko, grabbed Ryoma's hand, waved her mother. "Bye, Mom. See you later." Rinko waved her back as Ryoma merely bowed his head. Then, they left with their hands together.

As soon her children left, Rinko prayed for their safety and went back inside the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were near to their school, Reiko suddenly stopped as she looked admiringly at the blooming sakura tree. "Ne, Ryo…" She turned around to look at Ryoma with worry in her eyes again. "Does Grandmother hate me?"

Surprised at Reiko's sudden question, Ryoma went silent for a while. Then he said, "Reiko, what makes you ask like that? Of course she loves you."

"Then why doesn't she want me to be with you? Every time we came here, you're the only one who can visit her. I can only see her during our New Year family reunion." Her unshed tears finally fell as she said those words.

Ryoma sighed as he hugged her. "She doesn't want Mom and you to be involved after what happened to Father. She's only concerned about our safety. That's all."

"I know and that's what I hate the most. Being the elder of the two of us, I should be the one who protects you, not the other way around. I should be the one..." Her words were muffled as she sobbed on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you or Mom…"

Ryoma, touched by his sister's words, patted her back. "You really worry too much, Rei-neechan. You've been always been by my side whenever I'm alone or in danger, so don't say that you didn't protect me. Besides, you'll never lose either of us."

Then, he slowly released Reiko as she wiped away her tears. "There, there. You cry too much. I'm afraid that you look horrible with all your brawling…" He started to tease her.

Reiko giggled at Ryoma's teasing. "Shut up, brother. Enough with your teasing, will you?" Ryoma chuckled at her attempt to scold him. "I'm fine really. Thanks to you." Then she saw Sakuno waving at them at the school gates. "I think Sakuno-chan is waving at us." She held out her hand and smiled at him. "Shall we go?"

Ryoma took her hand and smiled back at her as they finally went to their school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Postscript: **Reiko Echizen is obviously the elder twin sister of Ryoma, thus the heiress of the Echizen fortune which she will receive when she's eighteen. She is both fashion and figure conscious so she's always on diet all the time except when she sees pastries and desserts. She's very overprotective with Ryoma, thus the tendency to worry too much. She loves tennis although Ryoma is better than her.

**I think the meeting of the two will be in the next chapter so for the time being, please review fairly.**


	3. Part 1: Chap 2: The Fateful Meeting

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. In the later parts of the story, I might give some light about Ryoma's heritage especially to his connection to the 125th Hiiragizawa's past so for now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: **That I don't own the series...

**Warning: **Characters might go OOC.

_Italics_ means thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART ONE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ryuzaki Sakuno was tapping her left foot impatiently as she was waiting for her cousins at the gates of Seishun Gakuen Junior High. "Mou, Rei-chan is so late." Then her foot stopped tapping as her thoughts went to Ryoma and she immediately blushed at it. "I hope Ryoma hasn't changed a bit when he left to the States." As she turned her head at her right, she saw Reiko giggling at Ryoma's teasing. Then, she waved at them as she called Reiko, who also saw her and dragged Ryoma with her. "Oi, Reiko-chan! I'm here."

When the twins finally came to her, Reiko immediately hugged Sakuno. "Sakuno-chan!!! How are you?" She then released Sakuno. "Where have you been? I called at your house yesterday but your mother said that you were asleep."

Sakuno shyly replied as she glanced at Ryoma who was looking at the school building. "I was at my grandmother's place. I have been improving my tennis during the vacation."

"EH?! That's not fair, Sakuno-chan." Reiko suddenly looked enviously at her cousin as she also was planning to join the girls' tennis club. "Hmph. You're so lucky that you have someone to play tennis with while I got stuck with this guy." She glared at Ryoma who was quickly avoided her glare.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma looked questioningly at Sakuno. "Are you planning the boys' tennis club?"

As though he was expecting this question, he only gave Sakuno a mysterious smile. "Saa…I don't know. I'll think about it. By the way, is your grandmother at her office?" Sakuno nodded. Then, Ryoma looked at his sister. "Well then, Rei-neechan, I'll see you later at the ceremony." Then, he left them at the school gates.

Reiko smiled worriedly at her twin's back as she saw him going inside the school building. Sakuno saw the worry on her cousin's face that made her ask Reiko about it. "Is there something wrong, Rei-chan?"

Reiko, who was staring at the school, was snapped back into her senses when she heard Sakuno's question. "No. There's nothing wrong." Then, she smiled reassuringly as she saw her cousin's doubting look at her. "Really. There's nothing to worry about."

"Sou ka." Sakuno smiled her back. "Shall we go, then? The ceremony will be at the auditorium." She walked first as Reiko followed her behind. Then, Sakuno suddenly turned around and looked straight at Reiko. "Don't worry about Ryoma, Rei-chan. He will be fine. Okay?"

Reiko, touched by her cousin's concern on her, softly said "Thank you" to her as they finally went inside the school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving his sister with his cousin at the school gates, Ryoma immediately went inside the school building to look for Coach Ryuzaki's office.

Meanwhile at the office, Coach Ryuzaki Sumire, with a cup of tea on her hand, was looking at the falling sakura blossoms. "Another year has passed, huh?" She sighed as she placed her cup at the window ledge. "I hope this year will be good for us." Then, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock from the door.

"Come in." The door fell open as Ryoma came in and then closed the door. "I hope I didn't disturb you, Sumire-baachan." He smiled brightly at her.

Ryuzaki-sensei, stunned to see her former Seigaku regular's son who was smiling at her, immediately went to him and embraced him tightly. "Ryoma-kun! I didn't know that you'll be studying here." She released him as she made him sit at the sofa and then sat across him. "So how are you faring? I've heard about your "accident" at the States." She looked concerned at him.

"How did you..." Ryoma was about to continue his question when he remembered about her relationship with his other grandmother, the current 174th Hiiragizawa. "Grandmother told you." Ryuzaki-sensei nodded. "I'm okay, I guess. With the funeral and all. Right at this moment, I'm already "dead" since my "body" was said to be burned to ashes."

"Sou ka." She poured herself a cup of tea on the table. "I guess it would be rude for me then to ask you to join our tennis club." She drank the tea and placed her cup on the table. "Tea, Ryo-kun?" Ryoma shook his head. "Archery has been your first love so I won't be surprised if you joined the club. I'll ask Doumeki-sensei if he's already starting his registration for new members."

Ryoma was getting amused with Ryuzaki-sensei's sudden pampering at him. "Sumire-baachan, you don't have to do all of this, you know. Besides, I met Doumeki-sensei at my grandmother's place yesterday." He laid back on the sofa. "I guess she didn't tell you about him being my archery teacher since I was four years old."

She looked annoyingly at him. "Himiko-neesama and I aren't that close, Ryoma-kun, in case you have forgotten." Ryuzaki-sensei easily gets annoyed every time she talks about her elder sister. "It was supposed to be my fault when Rinko met your father during her vacation at my place and instantly fell in love with him."

Ryoma laughed as he listened again his parents' love story being told by Ryuzaki-sensei. Then, they were interrupted with a knock on the door. He immediately sat up from the sofa. "You have visitors, Sumire-baachan?" He raised a brow at her.

Ryuzaki-sensei looked at the door. "It might be him." She called from her seat. "Come in." This time, it was a tall, brown-haired, spectacled young man who came in. "Ryuzaki-sensei." He closed the door.

She immediately stood from the sofa as she went to her desk and sat down. "Tezuka-kun! I didn't expect for you to be here early."

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Seigaku's tennis club captain and the current Student Council President, placed some papers on her table. "I was planning to give these to you later during afternoon practice but I forgot that I'll be meeting with Principal Ishikawa after class. So... Anyway, I have to meet someone at my office before the ceremony."

She looked over the papers that were given to her. "Oh? And who are you meeting with?" Then, she placed them back on her table and looked directly at Tezuka.

He said calmly under her direct gaze. "I'll be meeting with the newly appointed freshmen class representative, Mikage Ryoma."

"Mikage Ryoma, eh?" Ryuzaki-sensei smiled wryly as she looked at Ryoma, who was listening to their conversation.

Tezuka, following where Ryuzaki-sensei was looking at, finally saw Ryoma who looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you have a visitor, Ryuzaki-sensei." The coach suddenly laughed while Ryoma smiled in amusement at him.

"No. You didn't disturb anything, Tezuka-senpai." Ryoma held out his hand to him. "By the way, I'm the one who will you be meeting with. I'm Mikage Ryoma." Tezuka, surprised at Ryoma's introduction, merely stared at him and his hand while Ryoma, started to get worried, looked at his offered hand. "Is there something wrong with my hand?"

Tezuka, snapped back to his thoughts, quickly reached Ryoma's hand and shook it. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't expect that I'll be meeting you here, Mikage-kun." Then, he released his hand. "Perhaps it's coincidence that we meet here in this office."

Suddenly, a flutter of red thread appeared to Ryoma as they released each other's hands from their handshake. Like a piece of red thread unwound from its spool. Tezuka, curious about Ryoma's intense staring at his hand, suddenly asked. "Did I grip you too hard?"

Startled, Ryoma slowly placed his hand at his sides as he looked intently at him for a while and then, mysteriously smiled at him. "I don't believe in coincidences. I only believe in fate and destiny…Tezuka-senpai."

Tezuka, confused with his strange statement, could only puzzlingly stare at him while Ryuzaki-sensei, attentively observing them, smiled secretly to herself. _"Saa…this is an interesting turn of events. I wonder what will happen next." _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I totally made up the whole thing about having the 174th Hiiragizawa as the elder sister of Coach Ryuzaki and as you have noticed, another familiar name appeared in this chapter. (I also like xxxHolic, both the manga and the anime. Especially Yuuko.) **

**Anyway, please review fairly.**


	4. Part 1: Chap 3: Roses & Impressions

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I never expect that I can go this far. I easily get tired when I wrote long stories. So on with the story then...**

**P. S. I like to thank to Sweet Obsidian Rain for beta-editing this.**

**Disclaimer: **Just the same…That I don't own the series…

**Warning: **Some characters might go OOC.

_This _means dreams.

**_This _**means thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART ONE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The sun was already at its peak as Ryoma quietly ate his lunch there. He decided not to join his sister who was eating with his cousin at the cafeteria. Then setting aside his unfinished lunch, he sat back at the wall as he looked at his hand. The thread was still there, as if it was there to remind him that he has found his other half. Sighing resignedly, he placed his hand at his sides as he looked at the clear spring sky. "Who could have thought that my other half has to be a dead look-alike of your dead husband, Tsukishiro-sama?" He murmured sleepily to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Awakened by the chirping of the birds, Ryoma found himself sitting under a blooming sakura tree. Red and white roses were blooming profusely as their scent permeated in the air. Butterflies fluttered around the roses. He was about to touch a white rose when he heard a soft thud behind him. "It's a beauty, isn't it?" Ryoma turned around and saw the 125th Hiiragizawa staring at him and then, smiled at him. _

"_Tsukishiro-sama!!!" Ryoma exclaimed in surprise as Hiiragizawa Tsukishiro sat down beside him. "Am I in your past?" _

_Tsukishiro laughed softly at his question. "No, seishounen. You're not in my past, nor in other past." He smiled at him. "This is your dream." _

"_Then why are you here if this is my dream?" Ryoma looked at him inquiringly. _

"_You and I are destined to meet one day and that day has come." Tsukishiro answered enigmatically. _

"_Destined, huh?" Unconsciously, Ryoma looked at his hand with the red thread. _

"_Got yourself tied up, eh?" Ryoma looked at Tsukishiro who was looking at his hand as well. "And you're got tied up with the one who has my husband's soul." Tsukishiro, then, touched the thread. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, isn't it?" _

"_How did you…" Tsukishiro merely ruffled Ryoma's hair as he chuckled. "You have my soul as he has Mitsu's. Of course, you and he are destined for each other." He held out a finger as a butterfly landed on it._

_Ryoma looked interestingly at the butterfly. "Then it is possible that your husband will be awakened?" _

_Suddenly as if it sensed the hand's owner's sudden tension, the butterfly flew away as Tsukishiro looked forlornly at it. "I guess so…" _

"_Did I say something wrong, Tsukishiro-sama?" Ryoma said worriedly. _

_Tsukishiro quickly tried to assure Ryoma with his smile when he saw Ryoma's worried eyes. "You didn't say something wrong, Ryoma. It's just that it would be better that my husband won't be awaken at all." _

"_Why? Is it something to do with your past?" This time, Tsukishiro was surprised with Ryoma's question. "Did you seal his memory?" _

"_Yes. After his death, I immediately sealed his memory of me, being his only love. That's the only way I can protect him from being hurt again." He absentmindedly touched a white rose as he suddenly changed the topic. "You know, Mitsu loves roses especially these white ones. He likes its purity and innocence they bring." _

_Ryoma intently observed him touching the rose. _"_I've heard from my grandmother that you are the one and only rose in your husband's eyes." _

_Tsukishiro smiled sadly as he stopped touching the rose. "I know but roses have thorns, Ryo-kun. It took us years and deaths just for us to be together. Mitsu has suffered from all of it."_

"_Yet he stayed with you despite of all of that, didn't he?" Tsukishiro stunningly looked at Ryoma. "Your thorns didn't deter him from having you as his." Ryoma touched the white rose. "Sometimes it's the thorns that make a rose beautiful." _

_Touched by Ryoma's words, Tsukishiro couldn't help but smile at him. "I never expect to hear those words from you, seishounen. I thank you." He suddenly stood up and held out a hand to him. "Saa...your sister's coming."_

_Ryoma grabbed his hand and stood up. "When will I see you again, Tsukishiro-sama?" _

_Then, the surroundings around him started to fade away as he saw the other smiling at him. "I'm always at your side, seishounen. We can talk all the time anywhere."_

"_Chotto matte...Tsukishiro-sama..."_

"Tsukishiro-sama?" Ryoma slowly opened his eyes as he saw his sister hovering over him with a frown on her face. "It's just you, Reiko."

Reiko sat beside him. "Just me, huh? You're lucky that it's me that woke you up, not some girl or guy for that matter."

Yawning, Ryoma muttered. "Yeah, yeah." He looked at her sleepily. "How did you ever find me?"

"I just trust my instincts, of course. I don't have any of those...sorcery of yours." She looked at the sky. "Having a nice dream, huh?"

He also looked at the sky. "Yes. It was a nice one."

"Sou ka." She smiled to herself and looked around as she saw her twin's half-finished lunch. "Aren't you going to finish that?"

He shrugged. "I've eaten enough. So, how's your class?"

"It was fine. Sakuno and I are classmates. I like my teachers especially Mizuki-sensei. I...really like my class." She looked curiously at him. "How about you? I was afraid that you might not like the setting here since Grandmother sent you to the States to a private boarding school."

Ryoma smiled at her. "Don't worry, Rei-chan. I'm doing fine although I'm not used to people staring at me."

"Good then." Reiko smiled at him. "Oh, by the way, I'm going to sign up for the tennis club and meet with Sumire-baachan. I was hoping that you'll join me and Sakuno."

"But, I've just met Sumire-baachan earlier. I even met Tezuka-senpai there..."

She incredulously looked at Ryoma. "Tezuka-senpai? You mean that serious, bespectacled guy who was with you at the ceremony earlier?" Ryoma nodded. "You mean that was him?!"

"Yes. Why?" Then, he saw Reiko's eyes glinting creepily at him. "Oh, dear...Don't tell me that you have a crush on him..."

Reiko didn't deny Ryoma's statement. "Of course. Who wouldn't fall for the current Student Council President and Captain of the Boys' Tennis Club, Tezuka Kunimitsu?" She ended her statement with a dramatic sigh.

Ryoma resignedly sighed as he replied sarcastically. "Of course...You easily fall in love with these types of guys." He closed his eyes for a while as Reiko glanced discreetly at him.

"Ne, Ryoma?" Ryoma looked at Reiko who was looked thoughtfully at the sky. "What do you think of him?"

"You're serious on him, aren't you, Reiko?" For once, he was staring seriously at his sister.

Reiko eyed amusingly at him for a while and then, reassuringly told him. "Of course not. I can feel that he's not for me, that's all. But...how about you? What do you think of him?"

He thought of it for a while. "I think he's a nice guy. A responsible and smart person."

Reiko stared blankly at him. "That's it? That's all that you can say? I thought that you have the power that with one touch from a person, you can easily know about him." Ryoma merely rolled his eyes at her.**_ If only Tezuka-senpai isn't my soulmate, that would be okay but he's my soulmate and there are consequences if I do that to him. _**Seeing that her twin won't reply, Reiko shrugged at him. "Che! I guess there are persons that you can't even read."

Ryoma unconsciously agreed with her. "Of course, there are limits to whom or when will I use my powers."

She looked at him quite suspiciously. "I see..." Then, the school bell rang. She stood up and dusted herself off. "I guess you're not coming with us then." Then, she saw her brother trying to dust himself and was about to straighten out his jacket. "Let me help." She straightened out his jacket and tied back his shoulder-length hair with a ribbon. "There. All done."

He smiled at her. "Thanks." He was about to leave Reiko when she suddenly embraced him from the back. "Are you all right, Reiko?"

"You smell roses and sakura." Reiko released him as Ryoma turned around with question in his eyes. "I didn't see any cologne in your room, nor see you using any scented soap or shampoo."

He sniffed on his jacket and indeed he does smell roses and sakura. "Maybe a classmate of mine doused himself with too much cologne." Then, the school bell rang again. "Let's go, Reiko. I don't want to be late in my class."

"Hai. Hai. Don't be too excited, you know." She teasingly said to Ryoma who was at the door already.

As Reiko went inside before Ryoma, she heard him said. "I was thinking. Maybe I can go with you later when you register. Matsumoto-san always comes at four in the afternoon." She turned around and hugged him. Then, she whispered. "Thank you, Ryo." Then, she grabbed Ryoma's hand possessively and they left the rooftop unknowingly that someone was watching over them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is only the first half of this chapter. I'm going to upload the next chapter soon (I think…) **

**For now, please review fairly. **


	5. Part 1: Chap 4: Roses & Impressions 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Yes, my story would be quite long, but I'll do my best to keep you entertained and I do admit that I'm a fan of some of the CLAMP works like xxxHolic, CCS, TRC, Tokyo Babylon, etc. Anyway, on with the story then...**

**I like to thank Rain-san for beta-editing this.**

**Disclaimer: **The same disclaimer applies...

**Warning: **Some characters might go OOC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART ONE**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

While Mikage Ryoma was at the rooftop with his sister, Tezuka Kunimitsu was reading a rather thick book in the library. Closing the book to rest his eyes, he accidentally noticed a poetry book beside him as he was about to close his eyes. As he idly opened it, he came upon a poem that starts with the line: "**You love the roses- so do I…**" and he suddenly remembered of his odd conversation with the freshmen class representative.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Do you love roses, Tezuka-senpai?" Tezuka turned around as he saw Ryoma stooping over a rose bush and admiring its blossoms. "You seem the type who loves them." _

_Staring oddly at Ryoma, Tezuka was rather taken aback by his question. Then he answered, "Yes. I do love roses, especially the white ones." _

"_I see." Ryoma gingerly touched a rose. "You really do remind me of someone." He let it go and stared back at him. "Someone…close to me." _

_There was an awkward silence for a while as Ryoma looked at the other way, deliberately avoiding Tezuka's curious gaze. "I'm sorry, senpai. I tend to prattle sometimes." _

"_No. It's all right. I was rather surprised with your question. That's all." He followed where Ryoma was looking at and noticed a blooming sakura tree. "How about you, Mikage-kun? Do you love roses?" _

"_I love roses but I prefer sakura more." Ryoma smiled faintly to himself. "They always remind me of how precious life is. You might never know when you will die." _

"_For a twelve-year old like you, you talk like an adult." Ryoma turned around and looked straight at him. "It's rather unnerving, don't you think?" _

_Ryoma suddenly chuckled at him. "What makes you think that it's unnerving? Death is inevitable, senpai…unless you find a way to make yourself immortal." Smiling teasingly at Tezuka, he walked away from him while Tezuka could only stare at his back._

"A penny for your thoughts, Tezuka?" Tezuka turned around and saw Fuji Syusuke looking at him. "I'm surprised that you like poetry." Fuji sat down beside him.

Tezuka immediately closed the book. "I was just skimming over it. Just for a change."

"Oh?" Fuji raised a brow. "It never crossed my mind that you're a romantic one." Tezuka gave him a glare as he reopened his book. "How's the ceremony this morning? I heard that the speech that the freshmen class representative gave earlier was rather interesting. Care to enlighten me?"

"It's your fault that you didn't come to the ceremony, Fuji, when you're supposed to be there. For that, you must finish all the paper works I've placed on your desk today. I'll need them for our first student council meeting." Tezuka didn't even spare Fuji a glance when he reprimanded him.

Fuji merely shrugged at Tezuka as he opened his book. "I was going to the office anyway. I can finish them in no time." They were quiet for a while until Fuji got tired reading and closed his book.

"Ne, Tezuka…" Fuji glanced discreetly at Tezuka. "What do you think of him? I'm really curious, you know."

Knowing that Fuji would keep on asking about Mikage Ryoma, Tezuka resignedly sighed as he closed his book. "He's quite different actually, from the others I've met."

"Really?" Fuji was surprised on how Tezuka described the freshmen class representative. "And what makes him quite different from the others you've met?"

"I don't know." Tezuka frowned a bit. "There's something about him that makes him interesting to me." He shrugged as he resumed his reading. "The way he thinks things, I guess. He kind of baffles me yet somehow his words and presence manage to stick in my mind."

It was Fuji's turn to frown at him as he started to get envious over the representative whom he didn't meet yet. _**It took me months to make him interested in me when we first met yet this... tiny slip of a representative manages to catch his interest immediately when they first met. Hmm... Maybe I should take a look before deciding what to do.**_

Fuji was about to say something to Tezuka when the school bell rang to signal the end of lunch break. Tezuka started to collect his things and was about to leave the library when suddenly Fuji grabbed his arm tightly. "What's wrong, Fuji? You seemed rather off." He frowned at Fuji.

Realizing what he did, Fuji immediately let of Tezuka's arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Then, the school bell rang twice.

"I have to go. I'll see you later at the office." Without glancing, Tezuka quickly left the library while Fuji slowly followed him behind.

As he passed by the stairs going to the rooftop, he saw Reiko and Ryoma talking to each while going downstairs but he merely ignored them without knowing that the object of his envy was one of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the afternoon, Tezuka was looking out Principal Ishikawa's office window when the said man came in.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun. Thank you for coming." Principal Ishikawa sat on his chair. "Please take a seat. I hope you didn't wait too long."

Tezuka sat down at the chair near the table. "I was just appreciating the weather outside."

"I see." The principal gave a folder to Tezuka. "I've finished reading your plans for this school year. I find them quite interesting actually. I presume that some of it are from Fuji-kun?"

"Hai." Tezuka looked over the folder for a moment and then closed it. "I'll immediately present this to the student council meeting." He suddenly stood up from his chair with the folder in his hand. "If you have nothing to discuss, Principal Ishikawa, I better get going…"

"Actually, this is not the main reason why I want you here. Please sit down, Tezuka-kun." Tezuka sat on his chair again as the principal stood from his seat and went near the window. "I've heard from Ryuzaki-sensei that you've met Mikage-kun at her office today."

Tezuka unconsciously adjusted his glasses as he was starting to get annoyed about him and his connection with Mikage Ryoma. "Yes. I did meet him in Ryuzaki-sensei's office."

"I can hear that you're getting tired of others asking about him." Principal Ishikawa turned around and looked directly at Tezuka. He smiled faintly at him. "You don't have to deny it, Tezuka-kun. Even some of the teachers were interested in him as well."

"Principal Ishikawa, I didn't mean to show my annoyance on you but the questions are really getting on my nerves." He started to relaxed a bit as the principal continued.

"He's a straight-A student from Cross Academy, a famous private boarding school in the States. He was sent by his grandmother, Mikage Himiko, to expose him to the outside world. Before that, he was privately tutored in her house so he hasn't tried studying in any public or private schools here in Japan." Principal Ishikawa was amused when he saw the surprise in Tezuka's eyes. "I personally know Himiko-san and I've read all Ryoma's scholastic and extracurricular records that were sent by his school. You could say I was impressed with him being an achiever while he's still young but…" He stared outside from his window.

"Principal…Ishikawa?" Tezuka suddenly felt that he wanted the principal to continue since he wanted to know more about the enigmatic character named Mikage Ryoma but the principal sighed deeply. "Maa…there's nothing more I could say." He looked at Tezuka who was a bit disappointed. "Were you expecting more, Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka slowly stood up again. "I didn't expect for you to talk more, Principal Ishikawa." He bowed to the principal. "Well then, I better take my leave." He left the room.

Principal Ishikawa merely smiled at the door as he looked outside again and saw the twins, waiting at the school gates. "You were right, Sumire. He does have an interest on your grandson. I'll better inform Himiko about this." He went to his table to call Mikage Himiko, Ryoma's grandmother and the current 174th Hiiragizawa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the school gates, the twins were still waiting for their grandmother's car to fetch Ryoma.

"Sumire-baachan told me about your decision to join the archery club. Why aren't you playing tennis anymore, Ryoma?" Reiko was rather surprised when Ryuzaki-sensei told her about it. "Was it because Father died?"

Ryoma merely ignored his sister's questions. "It's none of your business, Reiko." Then, he saw their grandmother's car coming towards them. "Matsumoto-san is already here, Reiko." The car halted in front of them as the driver's door fell open and the driver came out.

"Ryoma-sama, were you waiting for long?" Matsumoto opened the back door of the car as Ryoma went in and shook his head. "No. I was there for only two minutes." The driver closed the door and bowed to Reiko. "Excuse me, Reiko-sama. We're leaving." He went back to the car and started its engine.

Reiko tapped on the car window near Ryoma. "Be careful…Ryoma." The window didn't open but she saw her brother saying, "Thank you and I will…" before the car left her.

Reiko was about to go back inside when she met Tezuka leaving the school and passing by her. "Tezuka-senpai!" Tezuka turned around and stared oddly at her.

"Do I know you?" His brows slightly furrowed. Reiko merely smiled at him as she replied enigmatically. "My brother likes you. Please take care of him." She went inside the school, leaving the perplexed Tezuka alone in the school grounds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whew! That's the end of the second half of the former chapter. I think this is my longest chapter I wrote yet. Anyway, I was hoping for any suggestions on who would be the reincarnation of the leader of the Fukada clan. It could be any regular from other schools, not from Seigaku. (I will have it polled.)**

**For now, please review fairly.**


	6. Part 1: Chap 5: A Deja Vu and A Warning

**As usual, my thanks to those who read and gave their reviews in this story. So... on with the story...**

**Thanks for Rain-san for beta-ing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **Just the same...

**Warning: **Characters might go OOC.

_This_ means dreams.

_**This**_ means thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART ONE**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Yamamoto Kunimitsu was strolling around the castle grounds early in the quiet morning when he heard someone practicing in the archery range. Finally reaching there, he saw Mikage Tsukishiro focusing himself on the bull's eye with his cat dozing beside his feet. After he released the arrow, he placed his bow on the floor and picked up his cat to stroke its fur. "How about that, nii-sama? Was it fine?" He looked at his brother, Mikage Kyouya, who was observing him at the side._

_He smiled faintly at his younger twin brother. "You're getting good, Shiro. I've only taught you the basics and you're this good already. Perhaps next time, I'll teach you how to use the kodachi for self-defense." Kyouya came near his brother to touch Karu's fur. "You spoil the cat too much, otouto." He saw the cat yawning at him. "Look at that. Isn't he smug?"_

"_Stop that, nii-sama. Karu has been tired from his stroll around the castle yesterday." He placed the cat near the bow. "I met someone yesterday while I was looking for Karu."_

"_I know. Yamamoto Kunimitsu, is it?" Tsukishiro gave him a questioning look. "I saw him staring intently at you when we met the Emperor yesterday."_

"_He was nice enough to return Karu to me." Tsukishiro smiled to himself, "He's the one, you know, Kyou-niisama." He looked at his hand with the red thread still there. "Quite ironic, don't you think?" Then, he picked up his equipment and his cat. "I better leave, nii-sama, before someone overhears our conversation." He left his brother alone at the range._

_Kyouya could only stare at his younger brother's back as he cleared his throat, "You don't have to hide anymore, Yamamoto-san. My younger brother isn't here." _

_Kunimitsu slowly appear from his hiding place. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen to your conversation with your brother. I was just passing by..."_

"_I know. This is the only time that I can talk to him." Kyouya glanced at him. "Are you disappointed with the fact that he is a man, and not a lady that you've imagined him to be?"_

_Kunimitsu gave it a thought and he replied, "Actually, I had my suspicions, but I merely dismissed them with the thought that he may like to wear women's clothing. But when I heard from the left minister yesterday; he introduced him as your younger sister." He curiously looked at Kyouya. "Care to enlighten me, Mikage-san?"_

_Kyouya only gave him an enigmatic smile. "I don't know why fate chose you to be my brother's soul mate, but I guess all I can ask of you is to take care of him. He's my one and only brother, Yamamoto Kunimitsu." Kyouya bowed to him and left the other man with a confused look on his face._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Still at a lost with Reiko's words two days ago, Tezuka wasn't in good form during the morning practice. Though it wasn't noticeable to many, Oishi Syuichirou, Inui Sadaharu, and Fuji noticed. So after practice, the three of them immediately cornered Tezuka who was changing back into his school uniform.

"Is there something wrong, Tezuka? You haven't been yourself lately." Oishi looked concernedly at Tezuka while the other two merely observed the two of them.

Tezuka opened his locker and grabbed his things. "I'm fine, Oishi. See you later at the office." He closed his locker and left the clubhouse.

Oishi immediately glared suspiciously at Fuji. "What did you do this time, Fuji? Blackmailing a teacher again?!"

Fuji merely gave him his usual smile. "Saa…what do you think?" Seeing Oishi's piercing glare, he teasingly chided at Oishi. "I've done nothing, you know. It's a bit early to do that. Besides, I haven't tried blackmailing a teacher before." He looked at Inui, who was scanning over his infamous notebook. "Maybe I can do that to Mayura-sensei. What do you think, Inui?"

Inui ignored Fuji's question as he closed his notebook. "I think Tezuka has been acting oddly ever since he met that freshmen class representative, Mikage Ryoma."

Interested to know about the mysterious representative who managed to steal Tezuka's attention, Fuji asked, "How much do you know about him, Inui?"

Inui, noticing Fuji's sudden interest in the freshman, merely shrugged. "Aside from being the one who passed the entrance exams in flying colors, he just came from the States and he's a reserved player for the Archery Club. Other than that, I have no further information about him. His records are very confidential. You can only get them from Principal Ishikawa himself."

"Really? Hmm…I guess I'll see him at the council meeting tomorrow." The school bell rang for first period. "I have to go. See you at lunch." Fuji left the clubhouse.

"Do you think that he's finally going to tell Tezuka about his feelings for him, Inui?" Oishi looked at Inui.

"I don't know." Inui slowly went to the door. "We'll see how this game will progress now that Mikage Ryoma has entered the grounds." The school bell rang twice. "Let's go, Oishi. We're already late." They finally left the clubhouse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the noon, Ryoma found himself looking at his sister's afternoon practice, not noticing Ryuzaki-sensei's presence behind him.

"Reiko has been improving a lot. Hasn't she, Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma turned around and saw Ryuzaki-sensei smiling at him.

"I guess so…" He looked at his sister who was having a practice match with a regular. "..But she still has a lot more to work on before she manages to catch up with me, Obaachan." He grinned at Ryuzaki-sensei, who can't help but smiled back at him.

"Of course, winning 4 consecutive Junior American tournaments in less than a year is no joke unless you're a genius and all." She saw Reiko waving at them and she waved back at her. "Want to see the boys' tennis club? If you don't mind, of course."

Ryoma warily looked at her before he nodded. "I won't mind as long as you don't introduce me to all of them."

"Of course… Himiko-neesama would have my head if I do that. Let's go then." They started to walk towards the boys' tennis club's tennis courts. When they reached there, they were greeted with quite an unusual scene. Ryoma smiled amusingly at the scene while Ryuzaki-sensei sighed as they saw some of the members collapsed on the ground; the regulars were panting heavily.

"Do you usually torture your regulars, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Ryoma jokingly asked her. "They looked like they were forced to do something." The coach gave him a glare. "I was just kidding, sensei." Then he saw Tezuka looking at him. "_**At least he still looks fine." **_He smiled to himself_**. "In fact, he looks a bit…appealing."**_ Suddenly, he sensed that someone was glaring daggers at him. He looked around and saw Fuji staring hard at him. "_**Well, well, well…Looks like he's in love with Tezuka-senpai and is jealous because of Tezuka-senpai's sudden interest in me. This is interesting…" **_He smirked a bit at Fuji before looking back at Ryuzaki-sensei, who was watching their silent exchange of stares and glances. "Found anything interesting, Sumire-baachan?"

Smiling to herself, she replied. "Perhaps…" She bantered at him. "Care to explain it to me, Ryo-kun?" He only smiled at her before starting to walk back to the other court while Ryuzaki-sensei went back to her club.

When Ryoma passed by the drinking fountain, he saw Reiko waiting for him. He quickly explained why he went at the boys' tennis club. "I was taking a peek of the boys' tennis club at Sumire-baachan's request." He drank from the fountain before continuing, "Obaachan has commented that you've been improving a lot. Even I noticed that too, although you need a lot more work on your serve, Reiko."

Reiko frowned at him. "I know that. I'm not a genius like you, you know."

"Hai. Hai, Rei-chan." He looked at the sky and sighed. "I'm glad that you continued to love tennis. Father would have been so proud of you..."

Reiko secretly glanced at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. "I know... although it would have been nice if you played tennis again." He looked at her. "You express more of your feelings when you play tennis than in archery."

He smiled faintly at her. "I guess so..."

"By the way, did you see him?" He looked questioningly at her. "You know who I mean, Ryoma."

"Ah, him..." He smiled a bit. "Yes, I saw him and... He's still as interesting as ever, Rei-neechan." He saw Matsumoto waiting at the other end of the path. "I better get going, neechan." He kissed her cheek. "See you later." He left her as she waved him goodbye.

When she was about to go back to the tennis courts, she saw someone hiding behind a tree near her. "You don't have to hide there...Tezuka-senpai." She turned around and saw Tezuka appear from behind the tree. "I never thought you were the nosy type, senpai."

"Why did you say those words to me?" He looked directly at her.

"Ara…I never expected that you would linger on those words either." She smirked at him. "Got you intrigued, did I?"

"What do you really want from me? If you want to confess your feelings for me, I…" He was interrupted when Reiko suddenly laughed out loud.

"Ha ha ha! Me, want to confess my feelings for you?" She tried to hold back her laughter with her hand. "You're… one funny senpai, aren't you?" She continued laughing softly.

Feeling insulted with her sudden laughter, Tezuka muttered annoyingly, "Will you quit laughing? I'm not that amused." Reiko did stop laughing except now she was staring amusingly at him. "What now? Is there something wrong with my face?"

She shook her head. "Hmm…There's nothing wrong with your face." She smiled a bit.

He sighed frustratingly. "I really don't understand you." She raised a brow at him. "I don't know you and yet… your words rather stick in my mind. Why?"

Reiko closely eyed him for a while before she sighed resignedly. "I don't know why fate decided to pick someone like you as my brother's soul mate, but at least I can entrust you with my brother. Please take good care of him. He's my one and only brother, Tezuka Kunimitsu." She turned her back to him and started to walk back to the tennis courts.

Tezuka remained rooted on his spot as her words echoed in his mind once more. _"Please take care of him…He's my one and only brother…" _He shook his head as he went to the clubhouse, confused on what he had seen earlier. _**"Why do her words sound familiar to me? As if I have heard them before… but where… when..." **_His eyes narrowed as his thoughts went to Ryoma kissing her cheek. _**"And what is her relationship with Mikage Ryoma?" **_He sighed as he opened the door._** "Maa…I guess I'm going to check on it."**_ He went inside the clubhouse, not knowing he was also followed by Fuji who managed to hide himself at the tree near the drinking fountain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Japan…

A man was looking at the setting sun on his balcony when his telephone rang. He immediately picked it up.

"Hello?" He frowned a bit. "Yes, this is him. What is it?"

He turned around facing the balcony. "You have found Echizen Reiko?" He smiled eerily. "Put a watch on her. How about her brother? Have you found him?"

He frowned again. "Echizen Ryoma won't go far away from his sister. Anyway, watch out for him as well. As far as I know, the 175th Hiiragizawa-to-be is more powerful than the current one…" He combed his hair frustratingly. "…Even more powerful than the 125th Hiiragizawa himself, so I don't believe that he's 'dead' from that accident."

He tapped his fingers on the table as he sighed. "For now, just focus on Echizen Reiko. We don't want anyone to interfere with our plans to awaken Fukada Reiichiro-sama, and she is our only key in order to awaken him."

He placed down the phone as he went out to the balcony again. This time, the eerie smile was plastered on his face. _**"We will finally awaken you, Reiichiro…" **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The poll is still going on for who's going to be the reincarnated Fukada clan leader. **

**For now, please review. **


	7. Part 1: Chap 6: An Encounter

**My gratitude to all those who read and review this story…Without further ado, on with the story then…**

**My thanks for Rain-san for beta-editing this.**

**Disclaimer: **Just the same…

**Warning: **Some characters might go OOC.

**_This_** means thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART ONE**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Ryoma was at the school archery range, focusing on his aim when he sensed that someone was watching him. Thinking that it was just a curious student, he merely ignored it as he released his arrow and smiled a bit when it hit the bull's eye. As he sat down on the floor to rest, he saw Fuji staring at him.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Fuji-senpai." He placed his bow beside him. "So...what are you doing here?"

Fuji placed a file folder on the floor and slid it to him. "The president asked me to give these to you for the meeting this afternoon."

Ryoma picked it up, and idly leafed through its contents. "I'm amazed that you found me so easily, senpai. I don't think anyone knew about me being here unless..." He peered at Fuji. "...you can read minds."

"You know it's impossible to read minds, Mikage-kun." Fuji smirked. "I only asked Inui about your usual whereabouts, and I merely guessed that you were here."

"I see." Ryoma closed the folder and placed it on the floor. "You have a very interesting personality, senpai." He smiled amusingly to him. "You could have easily confessed your feelings for Tezuka-senpai with that personality of yours, you know...but no...You took your sweet time, manipulating him under your hand..." Fuji frostily glared at him, but Ryoma merely ignored him. "Hmm...Too bad though...He isn't the one for you..."

Suddenly, Fuji snapped. The older boy was about to slap Ryoma when out of nowhere, Reiko appeared. "Ryoma, are you here? Principal Ishikawa has asked me to tell you that Grandmother called in his office..." Then, she saw Fuji glowering over her brother with his hand near her brother's cheek. "What the hell is going on here?" She furiously glared at Fuji as she sat beside Ryoma. "And you? Are you going to slap him? If you do, I would gladly box your pretty face in return."

Ryoma inwardly groaned at his sister's harsh words although he was rather grateful for her timely intervention. "Maa...maa...calm down, Reiko. He hasn't done anything wrong to me." He sweetly smiled at Fuji. "Isn't that right...sen...pai?"

Still wanting to slap the cocky representative senseless, Fuji tried to reassure the girl, who was still staring icily at him, with a smile. "We were just having a bit of misunderstanding." But Reiko continued staring at him so Fuji had no choice but to leave the place. "I'll see you at the meeting, Mikage-kun." He quickly left.

As soon as Fuji left the place, Ryoma burst into laughter while Reiko frowned at him. "Mou, Ryoma. You shouldn't have baited Fuji-senpai. He's rather known for his sadistic nature."

Ryoma looked at her amusingly as he tried to calm down. "But, Nee-chan, he's quite interesting if you know him that well." He held out his hand. "Here." Reiko touched his hand and closed her eyes as she saw Fuji's memories in Ryoma's mind. Minutes later, she slowly released his hand and looked at him. "I see your point, but you won't do this again, Ryo. He's dangerous behind that permanent smile of his." They heard the school bell ring, signaling the end of lunch period. They slowly stood up as they fixed themselves and picked up their things.

"Are you busy today?" Reiko glanced at him and shook her head. "Good. I was hoping that you could join me during the council meeting this afternoon."

Reiko was suspicious at her twin's request. "Why would you want me to be there?" Ryoma only smiled mysteriously at her. "You'll see." The school bell rang twice and they quietly left the place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the school bell rang for dismissal, Reiko immediately left the classroom and she walked quickly to the Student Council's conference room where Ryoma was waiting for her. She waved at him as she arrived. "Am I late?" Ryoma merely smiled. "No, you're not. Shall we?" They went inside and sat in one of the seats near the back door.

Reiko gasped softly as she looked around the room. "So this is the conference room…Nice…" She saw her team captain of the tennis club waving at her. "Even Nagase-buchou is here." She mused as she waved back at her and looked at Ryoma, who was busy scribbling on his folder. "Ne, Ryoma." She whispered to him. "What is the agenda for this meeting?"

Without glancing at her, he nonchalantly replied as he continued writing. "Just the usual ones. Budget, school festivals, school events, committee assignments…" He closed the folder and placed his pen on the table. "Finally finished." He closed his eyes for a while as Reiko idly opened the folder to read it. She wasn't surprised when she saw Ryoma's comments and suggestions. "**_He's still brutally frank as ever. No wonder the headmaster of Cross Academy has been singing his praises for Ryoma for single handedly taking care of the school's student council." _**She closed the folder and discreetly glanced at her brother. "**_I think I have an idea on what's going to happen."_** Then she saw the Student Council officers and the rest of the class and club representatives come in and settled down in a seat. She nudged Ryoma with her elbow. "Ryoma, the session is about to start."

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes as Tezuka banged his gavel. "The first session has started. Fuji, bring in the first agendum." Fuji nodded at him as they started the session.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this, Fuji? You're going to deduct our club budget?!" The representative from the Go Club exclaimed disbelievingly at Fuji. "We have been winning our tournaments. We even won the Nationals unlike your club. Despite having Tezuka as your captain, your team, though it became part of the Top Four, didn't win the Nationals. This…is…an outrage!" Some murmured in agreement while others frowned at her tirade.

Nagase Ayumi, the team captain of the girls' tennis club, applauded the Go Club representative for her guts as she looked directly to Tezuka and smirked at him. "I agree with Tamura, Tezuka. We noticed that Principal Ishikawa favored the boys' tennis club more than the other clubs since last year." She glanced at Fuji. "Care to enlighten us, Fuji? Or we'll assume that you've coerced Principal Ishikawa for the increase of your club budget."

Oishi, as the boys' tennis club representative, quickly defended his teammate. "Nagase, you're going too far with your accusations. He wouldn't dare to coerce Principal Ishikawa."

"Although it's quite touching to defend your teammate, Oishi-kun," Nagase blandly said, "the intensity of this matter can be only resolved if Fuji denies this accusation. If not, we would complain this to the school board for the mismanagement of funds." The murmurs were starting to get louder as some were pointing their fingers at Fuji and some were giving him odd glances, but Reiko and Ryoma were merely amusing themselves at the confusion.

"Ryoma, can you do something? Fuji-senpai is rather in a pinch although he doesn't show it, don't you think?" Reiko pleadingly asked Ryoma, who was frowning to himself.

"He doesn't need my help, neechan." He shrugged. "I would only anger him if I intervene this."

She resignedly sighed. "In other words, you're literally making him suffer."

"No." She looked surprisingly at her twin. "He is innocent and he knows that. He's merely playing around the situation. Even he knows that." He glanced at Tezuka, who was started to get annoyed with the situation although as usual, he didn't show it. "Anyway, don't worry. Tezuka-senpai will put an end to this."

Indeed, Tezuka did end the confusion by curtly asking the amused Fuji to explain the whole situation to the representatives, who were slowly appeased by his explanations.

"With all of that resolved, let's continue with the second agendum." Tezuka took a quick glance at Ryoma who was chatting with the girl whose words had been distracting his mind for days.

"Interested in her, Tezuka?" He looked at his classmate and the treasurer of the council, Ichinomiya Kyoshiro, who was also the captain of the Archery Club, smiling at him. "She's Mikage-kun's cousin, Echizen Reiko. She's rather protective over him. When you really look at them, they're more like twins with their similar looks and habits." He went back listening to Inui, who was talking about the upcoming school events while Tezuka went back to staring at Ryoma. This time, Ryoma caught him looking and smiled faintly at him before talking back to the girl. Tezuka, who somehow felt happy when he saw Ryoma smiling at him, unconsciously smiled to himself before concentrating on the meeting.

Fuji, who saw the exchange of smiles and glances between them, stared jealously over at the freshman representative, who was listening to Inui. **_"Just you wait, Mikage-kun. I'll have his attention back to me in no time." _**With that thought, he listened to Inui, who seems to be debating with the junior class representative.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the meeting ended at four-thirty in the afternoon, people slowly left the room. Ryoma gathered his things while Reiko was already at the door. "Ryoma, I've already gave the folder to Ichinomiya-senpai. I'll wait for you at the school gates. Nagase-buchou wants to talk to me about something." She waved to him and left the room. Ryoma waved back at her and was about to leave when he was called by his captain. "Buchou, what is it?" He nodded briefly at him.

"Ryoma…" Kyoshiro sat in a chair near Ryoma as Ryoma sat beside him. "Your grandmother, Hiiragizawa-sama, has called for the meeting of the Four Ancient Magical Families tomorrow night." He whispered to him. "It probably has something to do with the sudden surge of energy last night. Do you think it's from the Fukada clan?"

"I don't know." Ryoma furrowed his brows. "Ever since the news declared my 'death', they have been lying low, but I think they're planning something. They're planning to…"

He was interrupted when Tezuka called him. "Mikage-kun, can you come here for a moment? We have something to discuss."

Ryoma looked at him for a while and then, he replied, "Yes, senpai. I'll be right there in a moment." He whispered to Kyoshiro. "I'm sorry, Kyoshiro, but we'll continue this conversation tomorrow at her house."

He gathered his things as Kyoshiro quietly observed him. He saw the thread wrapped around Ryoma's hand. "I see…" Ryoma looked puzzlingly at him. "The Four Families are going to be pleased with this news. I presumed that she knows." Understanding what he meant, Ryoma nodded. "Good…" Kyoshiro stood from his chair. "I'll see you tomorrow." He quietly left the room as Ryoma went to Tezuka who was talking with Fuji.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow. You may go." Fuji curtly nodded at Tezuka and glared at Ryoma for a moment before leaving the room.

Ryoma sat on the table, facing towards the window. "What do you want to talk, senpai? You have been giving me odd glances throughout the meeting. Is there something wrong?"

Tezuka looked at him for a while and then, he sighed. "I don't know. I just felt that I have to talk to you or something."

Ryoma stared blankly at him and he suddenly laughed aloud as Tezuka frowned at him. "That's the second time I've heard someone laughed like that."

"Really?" Ryoma slowly calmed down as he idly glanced at Tezuka, who was sitting near the window, looking outside. "Spring is really a wonderful season. The birds chirping lively, flowers blooming everywhere…" He sighed. "Although I prefer the harshness and the bitterness of winter…" He glanced at Tezuka, who unexpectedly asleep with his head leaning on the window. He was about to wake him up when he heard Tezuka whispering 'Tsukishiro…'

Ryoma was stunned to hear the 125th Hiiragizawa's name whispered from Tezuka's lips. **_"Could it be… that he's awakened from last night's energy surge?" _**He gently touched his forehead with his fingers to check if his seal was broken. He sighed in relief when he saw that the seal was only cracked a bit. **_"I don't know how long the seal will hold on but for now, I must be careful. As for you…" _**He looked longingly at the sleeping captain.**_ "…you must wake up from that nice dream of yours, Mitsu."_**

He tapped Tezuka's shoulder to awaken him; Tezuka slowly woke up. "Did I fall asleep?" He looked sleepily at the smiling Ryoma. "Were you waiting for me, Mikage-kun?"

Ryoma gazed at him for a moment before he replied enigmatically, "I have been waiting for you for all my life…Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka could only stare at him as the boy smiled mysteriously at him.****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't know why this chapter suddenly went like this…(sighs) **

**Anyway, I was hoping if anyone can suggest who can be part of the Four Ancient Magical Families. I prefer to use the family names of some canon character. There are two slots left…and yes, the poll is still going on.**

**For now, please review fairly.**


	8. Part 1: Chap 7: Sentiments Abound

**Thanks for the reviews, people! I've come this far, haven't I? Well then, on with the story...**

**My thanks to my beta-reader, Rain-san...**

**Disclaimer:** Just the same...

**Warning:** Characters might go OOC.

**This **means text.

_This _means dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART ONE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Reiko was waiting for him at the school gates when Ryoma finally came out of the building. "Why were you late, Ryoma?" She quickly asked him as Ryoma waved at her.

"Tezuka-senpai wanted to talk to me for a while." Reiko raised a brow to him. "Nothing happened, Rei-chan. Zilch. Nada. We were just talking. That's all." He smiled reassuringly. "Really...Although it would be nice if we... Just kidding!" He chuckled at Reiko's stunned face. "I'm not in a hurry to have him. I'm just testing him for a while."

Reiko narrowed her eyes. "I see..." She looked at Ryoma, who was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. "I guess...you won't be home until Sunday night, huh..." He opened his eyes to stare at her as his grandmother's car came towards them. "Matsumoto-san is here." It halted in front of her.

"I've already placed your things at the trunk, Ryoma-sama." Matsumoto got out of the car and quickly opened the back door. "I presume Kyoshiro-sama told you about the meeting tomorrow night." Ryoma simply nodded at him as he climbed inside the car. Matsumoto closed the door and went back to the driver's seat.

Reiko tapped on the back window and it was rolled down. "What is it, Reiko?" He didn't look at her as Matsumoto started the car. She smiled faintly at him. "Just visit me at the street tennis courts at Sunday evening, Ryo. Sakuno-chan and I will be playing there. If you don't mind, of course..." The window rolled up as the car drove off. The car turned right, and Reiko was about to leave when her cell phone rang. She turned it on and saw Ryoma's name across the screen. She quickly opened her inbox and read Ryoma's text. **I won't mind going there, Rei-chan. See you then.** Reiko turned off her phone and held it close to her before she finally left the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the car reached the Mikage residence, it stopped at the front of a huge mansion where an old man was waiting as Ryoma stepped out of the car. "Good evening, Ryoma-bocchama." He bowed at him when Ryoma acknowledged him with a nod. "Hiiragizawa-sama is waiting for you at the study." He opened the door as Ryoma walked inside in the mansion and entered the study where Mikage Himiko, the 174th Hiiragizawa, was waiting for him.

"Good evening, Grandmother." He closed the door and sat on a nearby chair. "I never expected that you would call for a meeting of the Four Families immediately. I don't think this is necessary..."

Himiko glared at him. "Don't be so full of yourself, Ryoma. The last time that we underestimated them...it nearly cost us the lives of the Japanese people." She frowned at him. "Something happened last night," she paused and Ryoma looked at her, "Nanako was abducted from her school."

Ryoma merely shrugged at her. "I know." Himiko glanced surprisingly at him. "I've seen her in my mirror last night."

"Why didn't you tell me, Ryoma?" She looked disapprovingly at him. "We could have prevented this…"

He cut her off, staring intensely at her. "There's nothing we can do, Grandmother. Besides, Fukada's men were already spying on her for months…I think they're trying to revive Fukada Reiichiro."

"Then we must protect your sister…"

He frowned at her. "No. We won't have to do anything for a while."

Himiko was surprised by his statement. "What do you mean by that? Aren't you going to protect her?"

"For now, Fukada's men are only watching her. Fukada Masayuki is not stupid enough to kill someone who is a very important tool in reviving Reiichiro." He glanced at her. "But as you said earlier, we mustn't underestimate the Fukada clan, so do what you want." He shrugged. "After all, you're the head of the family."

They were silent for a while until Ryoma stood up from his chair. "I better go upstairs to rest before dinner."

He was starting to leave when Himiko called him. "Ryoma, was his seal broken?" He shook his head. "Good. It's not the time for him to be awakened or we will have another problem to handle."

"May I take my leave, then?" She nodded at him, and Ryoma left the room. She stared at the door before she looked out her window at the nearly full moon. "The moon is going to be full tomorrow night. The meeting must push through without interference." Someone knocked at the door. "Enter."

The old man came in. "Hiiragizawa-sama, Ichinomiya-sama is here to see you."

"Let him in." As the old man quietly closed the door, she sighed. "I guess I have to prepare myself for the other two as well." The door creaked open as a man came in and greeted her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having a bath and changing into his clothes, Ryoma was outside the yard near the fish pond. Pleased to see the moon reflecting in the pond, he started casting the spell that would enable him to observe others without being seen. "Light reflected onto this water, let me see the world beyond..." The pond started to glow brightly as images slowly appeared in the water.

"That's interesting..." Ryoma turned around and saw Kyoshiro smiling at him. "You usually use mirrors when you're spying on others." He walked and stopped beside Ryoma.

"The moon is bright tonight. Luckily, it reflected into the pond so I decided to do it here." He grinned at Kyoshiro. "Besides, it's clearer this way." He saw Tezuka's image appearing in the water. "Ara... I didn't expect him to appear first," he murmured.

"He must have been thinking about you a lot." Ryoma absently nodded as they both watched Tezuka enter his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home..." Tezuka left his shoes near the doorway, and greeted his mother as he came out from the kitchen. "Where's Father?" He gently kissed his mother's cheek.

"He just called, Kunimitsu. He has to finish with his report for his meeting tomorrow so he'll be late." She glanced at the kitchen doorway. "Your grandfather is having dinner. You can join him if you want. I'll be upstairs if you need anything." She disappeared up the stairs as Tezuka walked into the kitchen and saw his grandfather eating his dinner. He quietly served himself and sat across the old man. He started to eat.

"You seem to be tired lately, Kunimitsu." He glanced at his grandfather. "Is something happening at your school?"

Tezuka smiled tiredly at his grandfather. "Everything's fine, Grandfather. It's just tiring to be the tennis captain and the student council president at the same time." He stood up from his seat and placed his dishes in the sink when he finished.

"That's not what I meant, Mitsu." He looked at his grandson. "Someone has been distracting you." He narrowed his eyes. "Is it Fuji-kun?"

Tezuka shook his head. "I can handle this, Grandfather, so don't worry... And it's not Fuji. Good night." He left the kitchen leaving his grandfather frowning at his back. "I hope you're right, Kunimitsu. Even now, I can sense the darkness near you. Be careful..." He cleared the table and placed them in the sink before quietly leaving the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they watched Tezuka's grandfather leave the kitchen, Kyoshiro glanced at Ryoma, who was focused on the water. "Does his grandfather..."

Ryoma shook his head. "No. Tezuka Kunihazu doesn't have magical powers although he is quite observant for an old man." He shrugged. "No doubt that his senses were heightened due to his judo and police training." He saw Tezuka entering his room. "Now be quiet, Shiro. He's now in his room."

"Oh?" He looked slyly at Ryoma. "Do you even spy on him while he's taking a bath?" Ryoma stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not a pervert, Kyoshiro," Ryoma snapped as he focused on Tezuka speaking to his mother, who was in his room. "Sorry if I burst your bubble." Kyoshiro merely laughed at his remark as he also looked back in the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Tezuka saw his mother carrying a painting. "What is that?"

"This is my gift to you, Mitsu." She hanged it on an empty wall near his desk. "I saw it when I passed by an antique shop." She adjusted it and then, smiled at it. "Perfect. What do you think?" She looked at her son, who was looking at the painting.

Tezuka suddenly felt a sense of familiarity when he saw it. The painting was a lady in a kimono, who was gingerly touching a white rose with a cat at her feet. He lightly touched the painting. "Has the owner told you about its story?"

"He only told me that the one who painted this was the husband of this lady. He must have really loved her very much." She sighed as she looked at her son, who appeared to be in trance. "Mitsu, are you all right?" She shook him and was startled when he suddenly fell on his knees. "You really look pale. Let me…" She reached out her hand, but Tezuka slowly stood up.

"I'm fine, Mother." He got into his bed and removed his glasses.

His mother frowned at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "All right. Just rest for a while. Would you want a glass of water?" He shook his head. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She quietly closed the door as Tezuka sat up on his bed and looked at the painting once more.

"Somehow I fell that I'm the some who painted this and this lady is somewhat close to me…Wait a minute…" He looked at it closely. "This isn't a lady…but a young man. Although he's more effeminate than most of the girls and ladies that I've met..." He sighed and then he smiled to himself. "Come to think of it…he looks like that freshman… Ryoma…" He shook his head. "Why am I thinking of him again? Ever since I've met him, he has been on my mind." He lied back down to his bed. "Better go to sleep. I still have practice tomorrow." He turned off the lights and fell asleep with his uniform still on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tezuka turned off the light, the light from the pool became dim until it disappeared. Ryoma fell on his knees as Kyoshiro sat beside him. "I guess that's all for today, huh?" He rested his head on Kyoshiro's shoulder as Kyoshiro sighed.

"I've never seen that picture before." He glanced at Ryoma. "Did Yamamoto-san really make that painting of Tsukishiro-sama?" Ryoma nodded.

"Yes. He painted him as Tsukishiro-sama painted his. You saw that one, Shiro." Kyoshiro nodded. "Actually… I didn't expect him to see that picture."

"Do you think that it is coincidence…?" Kyoshiro smiled wryly at the night sky. "Of course, you would say that it's fate that he has the painting…" He turned his head and saw Ryoma asleep on his shoulder. Sighing again, he carefully picked up Ryoma in his arms and went inside the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finding himself under the sakura tree again, Ryoma sighed blissfully as he leaned against the tree. "If I could stay here forever…" He closed his eyes._

_"That would be nice if that's possible..." Ryoma opened his eyes and saw Tsukishiro sitting next to him. "I see that Tezuka-kun found my husband's painting of me." He sighed. "I remember that day he painted that one. I was looking for Karu when I came upon that rose. That rose was the only one that bloomed in that bush." _

_"Really? Yamamoto-san really took care of it to make it bloom…" Ryoma glanced at Tsukishiro. _

_Tsukishiro smiled to himself. "That's true. He managed to make that rose bush bloom despite of the fact that it was cursed…by one of our ancestors." Ryoma looked confusingly at him. "An ancestor of ours was betrayed when she discovered that her lover was about to be married to his distant cousin. With her heart broken, she turned herself into that rose bush without knowing that it was all lies created by her lover's mother to make them separate from each other. From that day on, that bush didn't bloom until Mitsu made it bloom. With that, her soul was at peace, knowing that there's still a man who has a pure heart." _

_Ryoma hesitantly looked at him for a while before asking, "So…you tested him?" _

_Tsukishiro chuckled at his remark. "Why would I do that to him? I know that Mitsu really loves me..." _

_"If you really love him…then why did you seal his memories, Tsukishiro-sama?" Tsukishiro was speechless at Ryoma's question. "Did you even consider his feelings when you sealed his memories?" _

_Tsukishiro tried to answer, but Ryoma continued. "When I touched Tezuka-senpai earlier, I had a conversation with Yamamoto-san for a moment. He told me that at first, he was angry when he discovered that you sealed him, but as time passed by, he accepted his fate that he'll never see you again until I came to him." He looked away from Tsukishiro. "He was surprised to see me. He thought that I was you…haunting him…making him suffer…but I managed to convince him that I'm not you…that I was only there to see him if he's all right." Ryoma hugged his knees closer when he started to feel cold. "Before I left, he told me that if I see you again…he wanted to tell you that he still loves you, despite of what you did…" _

_Suddenly, Ryoma heard a soft sob beside him. Turning around, he saw Tsukishiro crying. "I…didn't mean to disregard his feelings when I sealed his memories…It's just that I didn't want him to be involved in this fight anymore..." He leaned on Ryoma's shoulder. "Even though he hides it from me, I know he has suffered the most during the last fight." He smiled wryly to himself. "Did you know that his whole family died because of Mitsu's involvement to our family? He was forced to watch them die before him." _

_"Why didn't you erase his memories…?" Tsukishiro raised a brow at him when Ryoma remembered about the silent law in using magic against your soul mate. "I'm sorry…I forgot about the law," Ryoma mumbled, making Tsukishiro laughed. _

_"It's all right, seishounen…I could use a good laugh after all that crying." Silence came upon them; Tsukishiro suddenly left from Ryoma's side. "Ryoma…be careful of tomorrow's meeting." _

_Ryoma was puzzled ay Tsukishiro's words. "What do you mean?" But Tsukishiro merely ignored it as he continued. _

_"Your sister is going to meet Reiichiro's reincarnation. You can't stop the meeting of the two…" He smiled faintly at Ryoma. "…for Reiko is Hisana's reincarnation." _

_Ryoma could only stammer out his words, "Hisana…You mean…" Tsukishiro nodded. "Then…who has your brother's soul?" _

_"Appearances can be deceiving…Ryoma…" He smiled enigmatically to him. "Just be careful…" Tsukishiro kissed Ryoma's forehead, causing the boy to slowly fall into a slumber. _

_When Ryoma was finally asleep, Tsukishiro caressed his hair while looking at the roses around them. "This is only the beginning, Ryoma. Soon you will realize that the road to true love is not going to be easy… Just like ours... Just like these roses…" _

_Then, he finally closed his eyes. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The meeting of the Four Families will happen on the next chapter so I'd like to thank all of you for the ideas and suggestions that you've given. **

**I have finally decided who will be the reincarnation of Fukada Reiichiro, so the poll is now closed. I hope to mention it in the next chapter. **

**For now, please review fairly.**


	9. Part 1: Chap 8: Crossroads

**Thanks for the reviews to all. Well then, on with the story…**

**My thanks to my ever-patient beta-editor, Rain-san...**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did own this series. It would be a nice gift for my birthday. Don't you think? ; )

**Warning: **Characters might go OOC.

_This_ means flashback.

**_This _**means thoughts.

* * *

**PART ONE **

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next day…

The sun was already setting when Kyoshiro decided to find Ryoma to prepare for the meeting.

"That guy..." He was looking around the orchard since it was near the tennis courts where Ryoma was last seen by the servants. "The meeting is about to start, and that guy decided to play tennis by himself?!" When he reached the tennis courts, he found Ryoma asleep under a tree.

He muttered under his breath as he approached the boy. "Che! He even had the time to fall asleep." He shook Ryoma hard. "Oi, Ryoma! Wake up! Hiiragizawa-sama has been looking for you all afternoon."

Ryoma slowly woke up and sleepily looked at Kyoshiro. "Kyoshiro," Ryoma yawned, "it's not evening yet."

"The other families are already here." Ryoma looked blankly at Kyoshiro before sighing. "So those two are also here as well?"

Kyoshiro nodded as Ryoma slowly stood up. "Still can't say their names, Ryoma?"

Ryoma frowned at him. "Hmm... I really have nothing against Sanada-san, but I guess I still can't forgive what that blue-haired idiot said to Karupin." He started to walk towards his house. "I'll see you later."

Kyoshiro watched as Ryoma's retreating figure disappeared, the trees covering his view, and smiled to himself. "You two can come out now."

"Yare, yare. The little 175th Hiiragizawa-to-be is still angry at me, Sanada." Oshitari Yuushi appeared before Kyoshiro. He looked at behind himself as Sanada Genichirou appeared shortly after. "He hasn't changed a bit."

Sanada glared at the Hyoutei tensai. "He wouldn't still be angry with you if you hadn't threatened his familiar, Karupin, to be roasted on the open fire that time."

"I didn't know that the cat was his familiar, Sanada," Oshitari replied. "My hand still has the mark from that cat." He looked at Kyoshiro. "It was Ichinomiya's fault to begin with."

Kyoshiro merely smiled at them. "Hai, hai." Then his thoughts went back to the time where the four of them first met.

* * *

"_Have you seen the young Hiiragizawa-bocchama, Sanada? He's only five years old and he's already joining those boring annual meetings," Oshitari was playing tennis with Sanada while Kyoshiro was watching their game under the tree. "I tried to listen to them once and I couldn't even understand what they were saying."_

"_My father told me that Echizen Ryoma is a genius in making, Oshitari." Kyoshiro glanced at Oshitari. "He managed to control his magic at age four while the three of us couldn't even control it until now."_

"_I'm not surprised if that boy can control his magic, having a grandmother like Hiiragizawa-sama." Sanada managed to return Oshitari's drop shot, but the ball didn't reach Oshitari's side. "Damn."_

_Oshitari smirked. "Game, set, and match. 6 games to 4. My win, of course." He looked at the bored Kyoshiro. "You could have at least played a game, Ichinomiya."_

"_As far as I remember, I have been playing kyudo all of my life, Oshitari. If you can manage to change my love for kyudo, it would be a miracle for the century." Both Oshitari and Sanada rested under the tree with him._

_The three of them were silent until Oshitari suddenly stood up. "I have a challenge for the two of you."_

_Sanada stared suspiciously at Oshitari. "If this is one of your tricks again, Oshitari…" But the blue-haired boy shook his head._

"_This time, my challenge for the two of you is to make Echizen Ryoma smile. Even a tiny bit counts." The other two boys stared disbelievingly at him before Kyoshiro suddenly burst out laughing._

"_You're joking, right?" Kyoshiro tried to stifle his laughter. "How can you carry out that challenge if we don't know where he is?" Then, he sensed a faint magical surge near them. "Okay. You're on."_

_Oshitari looked at Sanada. "How about you, Sanada?"_

_Sanada scoffed at Oshitari's challenge. "Instead of me, Oshitari, how about you do your challenge by yourself? It seems to me that you're dying to do it."_

_Oshitari mused over the idea to himself. "Why not?" He suddenly grabbed Sanada's arm before agreeing, "Let's go then," and literally dragged him off._

"_Oi! Let go of my arm, you jerk." Sanada tried to release himself from Oshitari's tight grip, but it was all vain as the blue-haired boy merely ignored him._

_When Sanada and Oshitari were quite far from him, Kyoshiro quietly walked towards the direction of the surge that he had sensed earlier and saw the aforementioned boy casting a spell on the fish pond._

"_I overheard your conversation with the other two, Ichinomiya-san," Echizen Ryoma said in a monotone as he turned around and looked intently at Kyoshiro. "I find the whole challenge quite amusing."_

"_Really?" Suddenly, Kyoshiro felt something brushing against his ankles and looked down to see a Himalayan cat rubbing against his ankles. "What a nice familiar you have."_

_Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he watched Kyoshiro pet Karupin. "Thank you. Grandmother gave it to me."_

_They were quiet for a moment until the silence was disrupted by Sanada's loud complaints, "Would you release my arm already, Oshitari? I'm supposed to be the elder one between the two of us." Sanada saw Kyoshiro first before he spotted Ryoma behind his friend. " Ichinomiya, where have you been?"_

"_I accidentally met Echizen-kun when I passed by here." Oshitari glanced suspiciously at Kyoshiro, who was busy playing with Karupin, before he looked at the young Hiiragizawa-to-be. "I assume you know us."_

_Ryoma looked at Oshitari and Sanada for a while before he replied bluntly, "I'm sorry. I forgot your names."_

_Kyoshiro snickered when Oshitari and Sanada narrowed their eyes at him as he discreetly looked at Ryoma. "I admire your guts, Echizen-kun. You've just angered the next Wind and Fire Masters of the Ancient Families."_

_Then, realization dawned Ryoma's face as he remembered his grandmother mentioning something about the other families. "Oh, I'm sorry. At that time, I was thinking about something else. I could only remember your physical appearances."_

"_I see." Oshitari then looked at Karupin, who was curling under Kyoshiro's hand. "Is that your cat, Ichinomiya? May I touch it?" His hand was about to make contact with the cat's fur when Karupin instinctively scratched his outstretched hand and hissed._

"_Ouch!" Oshitari looked at his now bleeding hand and glared angrily at Kyoshiro. "What's with your freaking cat, Ichinomiya?" He suddenly felt Sanada grab his hand, immediately bandaging it with his handkerchief._

_Kyoshiro glared back at him. "Oshitari, he's not my c—" _

_Oshitari cut him off, _"_If you don't apologize to me right now, Ichinomiya, I'll roast your cat alive—" Suddenly, Oshitari's voice went silent, but his mouth kept on talking._

_Sanada, who was still bandaging his hand, stared oddly at him. "Oi! Why have you suddenly gone mute?" Oshitari stared askance at him. "Don't tell me that your voice..."_

"_Karupin!" The cat dodged Kyoshiro's petting hand as it jumped into Ryoma's arms. _

_Ryoma stared icily at Oshitari. "Don't you dare touch or hurt my cat or else..." He started to walk away from them._

"_By the way," Ryoma looked back at the three of them and smiled faintly at Kyoshiro. "Ichinomiya-san, you can call me Ryoma, thus making you the winner of the challenge."_

_Ryoma finally left the three of them, leaving Sanada and Oshitari with a stunned look on their faces and Kyoshiro with a knowing smile._

* * *

Oshitari noticed the smile on Kyoshiro's face. "What are you smiling about, Ichinomiya?" 

"I suddenly remembered the day when we first met him. It was rather amusing at that time."

Oshitari furrowed his brows at the memory. "Please don't start. It took me three days to remove that spell. My father wouldn't help me. He even told me that it was my own fault for letting my guard down."

"Anyway, I've heard that Echizen has found his soul mate. Do you know who he is?" Sanada glanced at Kyoshiro.

"The two of you should know him since he's the team captain of Seigaku tennis team." Kyoshiro observed at the reactions of the other two but both of them merely shrugged.

"I'm not surprised, really." Kyoshiro raised a brow at Oshitari. "I saw the picture of Yamamoto-san at Hiiragizawa-sama's study when my father and I visited her last time. You can say that Tezuka is the living embodiment of Yamamoto Kunimitsu." He peered at Sanada. "How about you, Sanada?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have met the Seigaku captain. However, I've heard about him being an excellent player." Sanada saw the odd look in Oshitari's eyes. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Oshitari resignedly sighed while Kyoshiro chuckled. "Nothing, Sanada. You're just being you. That's all."

"By the way, Ichinomiya, is Echizen going to play tennis at Seigaku?" Oshitari asked, "I've heard of his feats in America."

Kyoshiro shook his head. "He's not going to play, Oshitari. He's a reserved player in my kyudo club."

"Oh? At least that's one threat down." Oshitari adjusted his glasses.

Sanada frowned to himself. "Does Echizen-kun think that he can avoid playing tennis forever?"

"What do you mean, Sanada?" Kyoshiro asked.

"I know that Echizen Nanjiroh-san just died a few months ago. He has been teaching Echizen since he was young despite of Hiiragizawa-sama's protests. You can't easily forget tennis in just a snap—"

"I know," Kyoshiro interrupted Sanada, "but it's his decision, Sanada. I know Ryoma well enough that he won't change his decision unless someone manages to revert it. Even Reiko can't convince him to go back to tennis." He shrugged. "Well, I really don't mind. He's an excellent kyudo player aside from me, of course."

"What if you talk to Tezuka about Echizen-kun's dilemma—" Kyoshiro threw an odd look to Sanada. "Oh, right. I forgot about that." The three of them heard the bell ringing from the house.

"The meeting is about to start, I guess," Oshitari shrugged as the three of them started to walk towards the house.

When they reached their destination, Ryoma was waiting for them at the porch in a kimono. Kyoshiro smiled at him while Oshitari tried to hide his grin. Sanada was a bit discomfited with Ryoma's chosen attire.

"You look cute, Ryoma, as usual. If only your sister can see you in that right now; it would be another photo in her album." Kyoshiro idly touched Ryoma's hair. "I'm glad that you didn't cut your hair."

"Shut up, Kyoshiro." Ryoma flipped his hair. "Grandmother will have my head if I cut my hair. You know that the Autumn Moon Ceremony is fast approaching." He looked at Oshitari and Sanada and bowed formally at them. "Good evening, Sanada-san…Oshitari-san."

"Maybe you should quit the formalities, Echizen-kun." Ryoma raised a brow at Oshitari. "After all, we're going to be working together soon."

Ryoma merely shrugged as the four of them finally went inside the meeting room. "Then I hope that you won't mind if I call you blue-haired kitsune." He calmly knelt beside his grandmother.

**_That kid…_** Oshitari knelt beside his father, glaring at Ryoma until he saw Kyoshiro gazing amusingly at him. **_I see that you managed to rub off some of your atrocious attributes on him, Ichinomiya. _**

Kyoshiro smiled wryly on him. **_Why, thank you, Oshitari. _**

Sanada, who was beside his grandmother, saw the exchange of gazes between Kyoshiro and Oshitari. **_Those two…_** He glanced at Ryoma, who was talking to his grandmother. **_I hope nothing happens in this meeting._**

The bell rung and the doors closed as it signaled the start of the meeting.

* * *

"My, Yuushi-kun!" The current Fire Master and Sanada's grandmother, Sanada Ayano, looked admiringly at Oshitari. "You're growing more sophisticated day by day, unlike my grandson here." 

Oshitari smiled at her. "Thanks for the compliment, Sanada-sama." He glanced at Sanada. "I'm sure that your grandson is much more _sophisticated_ than I am."

Sanada raised a brow to Oshitari. **_You're one smooth tensai, Oshitari… I'm not surprised that they chose you to watch over the reincarnation of Fukada Reiichiro._**

"Ayano-sama," Oshitari Fujitaka, the current Wind Master and Oshitari's father, looked sternly at his son, "you better not flatter my son with your compliments. He's getting more cunning everyday. In fact…" He looked at Sanada. "I would even like my son to follow your grandson's actions."

Kyoshiro chuckled when Oshitari sighed inwardly at his father's suggestion. "How about you, Father?" His father looked at him. "Did you have anything to say about me?"

"Hmm...Let's see..." Ichinomiya Haruka, the current Earth Master and Kyoshiro's father, mused for a moment. "You're getting lovelier everyday, my son—" All of them laughed before Mikage Himiko cleared her throat to continue with the meeting.

"I know that it's quite unusual for me to call for a meeting, but due to certain circumstances," she glanced at them, "I had no choice but to call all of you."

"Himiko," Ayano sipped her tea. "I've heard about Meino Nanako's abduction by Fukada Masayuki." She placed her cup on the floor. "Really, that man's despicable. That's the third death this year."

"Masayuki loves to manipulate people, Ayano-sama," Fujitaka adjusted his glasses. "Just like what he did to Reiichiro and Hisana."

Haruka nodded. "Poor Reiichiro! Manipulated by his brother. Our ancestors at that time had no choice but to cut off his family from the alliance before Masayuki could totally manipulate Reiichiro." Both Oshitari and Sanada were surprised at what they heard.

"I didn't know that the Fukada clan was part of the alliance," Oshitari voice his thoughts.

Fujitaka narrowed his eyes at his son. "That's because you never cared to learn about ancient history." He looked at Sanada. "Sanada-kun, why didn't you know about this?"

"I chose not to tell him, Fujitaka-kun," Ayano sipped her tea again. "You know me. I despise telling depressing old stories, especially about the Fukadas." Her brows furrowed. "Retelling their story would give me crow lines and wrinkles on my face."

"You're exaggerating, Grandmother," Sanada said as he glanced at the woman. "You could have at least told me about them."

But Ayano merely shrugged at him. "Perhaps later, I think…" Sanada sighed in resignation as Himiko continued.

"By the way, Yuushi-kun," Oshitari glanced inquiringly at Himiko, "was Fukada Reiichiro's seal weakened after that surge?"

Oshitari nodded at Himiko. "Luckily the seal was only cracked a bit, but I don't think it can hold on much longer. Since after that surge, he is starting to have dreams about his past life as Reiichiro."

Himiko glanced at her grandson. "Ryoma, how about Yamamoto Kunimitsu's seal?"

"Just like Fukada Reiichiro's, it was only cracked a bit, but I managed to convince Yamamoto-san not to meet Tezuka-san yet," Ryoma said nonchalantly, "It wasn't the right time for him to barge into Tezuka-san's dreams."

Himiko sighed and changed the topic. "I was hoping that you would join the tennis club just to know him better. I've heard from Hiroyuki that Tezuka-kun is very interested in you."

Ryoma frowned at her. "That doesn't mean I have to join the tennis club to know him better. We can always see each other during student council meetings." He shrugged. "Besides, I don't play tennis anymore."

"Ara…I didn't know that you stopped playing tennis, Ryoma," Ryoma glared icily at his grandmother. "Maa, you're in the same school as Tezuka-kun, so take your sweet time."

"Thanks for the advice, Grandmother," Ryoma sarcastically replied while Himiko chuckled.

Haruka cleared his throat. "So…what are we going to do, Himiko-sama? We can only assume that Nanako is already dead. After all, she was kidnapped by Masayuki."

"For now, we'll keep an eye on Echizen Reiko." Some raised their brows at her. "Ryoma has informed me that Masayuki's men were watching her."

"Would you want me to put my men on her, Himiko-sama?" Fujitaka glanced at her.

"They were only watching her, Fujitaka-kun," Ayano remarked as she refilled her cup with tea. "Besides, Ryoma-kun and Kyoshiro-kun can keep an eye on her although…" She sipped her tea. "…I hope that Fukada Masayuki doesn't discover that Echizen Reiko has the soul of Fukada Hisana. That man is really despicable when it comes to torturing and killing those who were in his way."

"I hope so, Ayano…" Himiko closed her eyes. "I hope so…"

There was silence among them before they continued with their meeting.

* * *

It was already Sunday evening when Ryoma and Kyoshiro left the mansion in a car. 

"Ryoma, are you going to meet with Reiko at the street tennis courts?" Ryoma nodded at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Kyoshiro," Ryoma looked outside while Kyoshiro leaned against the car seat.

"Are you really giving up tennis, Ryoma?" Ryoma looked at him. "Your face seems to light up every time we play tennis at your grandmother's house."

Ryoma sighed as he looked at Kyoshiro. "Ever since my father died, Kyoshiro, I lost my love for the sport. For me..." He looked outside again. "...tennis has simply lost its thrill."

"I see." Suddenly, their car went into a halt, causing Ryoma to hit his head on the window and Kyoshiro to fall off his seat.

"Matsumoto-san…" Kyoshiro sat back in his seat as Ryoma touched the sore spot in his head. "What happened?"

The car started to run again as it slowly turned right. "I'm sorry, Ryoma-bocchama, Kyoshiro-bocchama… A car suddenly cut in while I was about to turn right." Matsumoto looked at his rear mirror. "Is Ryoma-bocchama all right?"

"I'm fine, Matsumoto-san." Ryoma smiled assuringly at the driver. "This is nothing." The car stopped in front of the street tennis courts.

Ryoma went out first to look around. "So this is the street tennis courts…huh…" He looked back at Kyoshiro, who was talking to the driver. "Are you done there, Kyoshiro?"

Kyoshiro walked towards Ryoma as the car drove off. "Have you seen your sister yet?"

"No," Ryoma said flatly as he finally saw her with Sakuno. "She's with Sumire-baachan's granddaughter."

Kyoshiro followed Ryoma's gaze and he saw Reiko laughing at Sakuno. "I didn't expect Reiko being the bearer of Hisana's soul. Do you have any idea who has Mikage Kyouya's soul?"

Ryoma smiled faintly at Kyoshiro. "I think I know who he is, Kyoshiro." He looked away as he saw someone going near to his sister. "The wheels of destiny have started to turn, Kyoshiro. Look…"

"What do you mean, Ryo…" Then, Kyoshiro saw a gray-haired boy with a tall boy beside him, approching Reiko and Sakuno. "Is that…?" Ryoma nodded as he quietly watched Reiko frown at the nearing gray-haired boy.

* * *

Reiko was giggling at Sakuno's news about one of their classmate when they were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. She raised a brow when she saw a gray-haired boy smirking at her. **_What's with this jerk smirking at me?_**

"Ano, Reiko-chan…" Sakuno whispered to her, "Do you know this guy?"

Reiko narrowed her eyes at the smirking boy. "I don't know _this _guy, Sakuno-chan."

"Ahem…" Sakuno looked curiously at him while Reiko frowned. "Be awed by my charm, ladies."

Sakuno sweat dropped, thinking that the boy had lost his wits while Reiko amusingly observed him. **_He's quite an idiot but…he's very, very interesting._**

Ryoma, who saw the interest on her eyes, smiled sadly at Reiko. **_At last, you have found your other end of the thread…Reiko. _**He looked at the gray-haired boy.**_ Fukada Reiichiro… _**He shook his head.**_ No, Atobe Keigo… _**

Kyoshiro, who saw the change of expression on Ryoma's face, can only sigh as he knew that Ryoma was right. Indeed, the wheels of destiny has started to turn...

* * *

**Finally...I introduce to all of you the members of the Ancient Families and the reincarnation of Fukada Reiichiro. What do you think?**

**Anyway, please review fairly.**


End file.
